The Amnesiacs
by FictionalBuzz
Summary: When three gallagher girls turn up at Blackthorne with no memory except each other can some boys save them or will they only be here for love. Join the team on a romantic, humorous journey as they learn to become spies again. No original gang as it's the next generation of Gallagher and Blackthorne. Rated T but mainly K plus
1. 1: Wait girls?

**Authors Note: ~Heya everyone it's FictionalBuzz here this is my first ever fanfic and (fingers crossed) it won't be terrible. Happy reading xx**

Chapter 1

Tobi Newmans pov

I looked out the window. It was raining no wait it was pouring. The rain came in thick sheets and the wind blew at about 75mph. The windows were rattling. I would have been scared but I was a spy not a normal spy I was a Blackthorne spy. I was sweaty and tired after a hard session of P and E so I just stood in the dark of my form looking out into the rain. Blackthorne was surrounded by mountains, canyons and a raging river. I looked over at the lager canyon and in one side I could see a shape that wasn't normally there. I looked closely it wasn't a shape it was three shapes. They looked like girls?

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I used my weight flipped him and sat on him, pinning down his wrists and staring into his brown eyes.

"What the heck Tobi!" It was my best friend Leo "Dude I came in to ask what you were doing and you flipping flipped me!"

"Sorry man you made me jump"

"Whatever! Why are you looking outside its rain man we see it a lot" We both stood up a little awkwardly.

I thought about it. Should I tell him? I should I mean if they are girls then we need to help them. But then again I could be imagining them then Leo would think I was crazy. I looked out the window again, they were still there and one was standing the person was wearing a skirt so obviously a girl. Another tried to stand up but fell back down and one was lying on the floor unmoving.

"Leo look outside"

"Uh huh... I see rain"

I facepalmed I knew he would say this.

"Leo you doof! Look closely through the rain what do you see by the southwest canyon?"

"Err people."

I clapped "Well done" I said sarcastically "Now are they Blackthorne boys?"

"No you idiot they have skirts and boobs of course they aren't Blackthorne boys!"

I sighed how did he get into this school.

"Leo process what you just said"

He reeled realising what he said.

"Oh my God Tobi there are girls in our school! GIRLS!"

"I know" I sighed exasperated. "Leo that's what I saw before I flipped you. I just.. I just don't understand? How did they get here I mean come on grown men struggle and sometimes die and they are teenage girls! How did they get in? It's impossible unless..."

"They can't be from Gallagher the only Gallagher girls who ever saw Blackthorne were those chicks... Oh what were they called... Macey the fit one, Liz that smart, small blonde one, Cammie the like proper spy and Bex your brothers 'Brittish Bombshell' "

"Shut up about my brother Leo! Grant loves her and that's all I care about!"

"Alright don't get your nickers in a twist! I was just saying Gallagher doesn't know about us so how did they get here?"

"Leo how about breaking a few rules tonight?"

"Heck yeah! Is my favourite colour red?!"

I laughed "Err probably" getting Leo in on my little expedition was easy. I mean rule breaking was his speciality but I knew we would never live it down if we didn't let Sam help out. "Let's go get Sam..."

"Then go get some Gallagher chicks!" He wolf whistled.

"Shut up and keep moving Leo if you want to see them alive!"

**That's chapter one everyone hope you like it next chapter will be up soon xx**

**~FictionalBuzz**


	2. 2: I don't remember

**Heya everyone FictionalBuzz here chapter two here more characters being introduced in this chapter and I hope a little more exciting! Something I forgot last chapter and will last all fanfic is... All rights to Ally Carter and her Amazing Books!**

**Me: Ha Ally I stole your characters MWAHAHa!**

**Ally:... You know that's illegal little girl?**

**Me: yeah I do but pretty pwease may I bowoow fem for a whittle bit?**

**Ally: Yeah sure have fun**

**Me: thanks!**

**this chapter is dedicated to kiltcladdedreader! Enjoy**

**~FictionalBuzz**

Chapter 2

Maya Spell's PoV

I woke up freezing and wet. Two of my worst ever feelings. I was lying on the ground by a canyon as wide as a running track. Once I'd gotten over the whole freezing and wet thing I looked down and realised I was lying in the mud. I rolled onto the grass about a meter away so as not to get too muddy. A mud bath would not make me that much happier right now. I looked at my clothing a blue tartan skirt and blouse with a logo. The logo read Gallagher Academy I had no idea where that was or why I was wearing it I had never been there before... At least I don't think I have. The name didn't ring any bells so I just sat pondering. I remember once someone said "its not you they want it's your mind." Just then I snapped, I jumped up in a panic and tried to remember anything, my birthday, parents names anything but I couldn't. All I could remember was this:

My name is Maya Spell I am 15 years old and my best friends are Minty Sutton and April Prior. I turned around and saw two girls lying on the floor... April and Minty.

Minty rolled over and I could see her face in the moonlight. Radiant cocoa skin, black hair in a messy Bob and her cappuccino eyes.

"Maya?" She mumbled. I ran to her side and knelt by her head.

"Minty it's me don't worry. Can you sit?" She nodded and sat up slowly. I felt sorry for her, she looked a lot more dazed than myself I figured she may have hit her head. All of a sudden her eyes became wild with panic and she attempted to stand but fell back down in the mud.

"Maya...Maya...Maya I...I...I...can't remember anything but you... You...and... April. APRIL!" she screamed.

"Shut up Minty!" I know she was panicked but there was no reason for her to scream and shout we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. About 800 meters away a castle stood with only a few lights on and I didn't want to find out who was in there, at least not the hard way.

In the mud about 50 meters away April lay unmoving in the mud. Minty was already worked up so I didn't want to worry her by panicking too. I ran to her side as Minty currently seemed unable to stand. April's thin blonde hair was matted and frizzy with mud caked into it. Her thin nose was bleeding and her ice blue eyes were closed. One of her eyebrows was split along with her lip and I figured she was a bit more beaten up than Minty and I. I checked her pulse, a steady heart beat but she was out cold probably for another hour or so. "Minty she's fine but unconscious. I think she will be like us...an amnesiac." I shouted over. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style, she isn't that heavy, to Minty where I laid her down carefully on the grass. The rain had died down to a light drizzle but we were all soaked to the bone. "Minty we are going to have to get to the castle. We probably already have hypothermia and its probably April's best chance of survival." Whilst Minty thought I ripped off the sleeve of my blouse dampened it in the rain and began to mop up Aprils wounds. Minty began to cry. "What's up Mints?"

"What about my parents what if I had a sister what will they think when they find out I'm gone?" I wanted to tell her It'll be ok but I couldn't lie to her, the truth was I didn't know if we would be ok.

And that's when I heard him.

"Ladies!" A boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a lopsided grin stood in front of us along with two other boys. He was the cutest though! Shut up Maya! You can't think like that, it was true I couldn't.

So I punched him in the face.

**That at was chapter two chapter three will be up soon and in Leo's PoV **

**thanks guys**

**~FictionalBuzz **


	3. 3: Okay she's cute

**a/n this chapter is dedicated to theoneirataxic and a friend of mine (hey nah) **

**happy reading**

**~FictionalBuzz**

Chapter 3

Leo ... PoV

We found Sam in the library writing all our cove ops accounts for us.

"Yo Sam we found some Gallagher chicks by the Southwest canyon wanna come chat them up with us?"

I shouted across the library this earned me an elbow in the ribs and a shut up you doof from Tobi. It's not like it's secret we're obviously going to bring them back or they'll die of hypothermia or something.

Tobi explained what we saw whilst I imagined what my perfect girl would be. She would be funny have a great sense of humour, she would be tall-ish, she would be feisty and most of all she would love me. I audibly sighed. Sam started laughing.

"What?" I asked defensively**.**

"You" he said. "You sat down and went into dreamworld then you sighed it was like I don't know it was just funny." He doubled over in hysterics, I turned to see Tobi trying to stifle a laugh. So I punched him in the arm. This made him crack up even more.

"I hate you guys" I mumbled.

"Heard that!" Tobi grinned. Sam was starting to come back to reality so I grabbed one of his textbooks and started alternatively hitting them both on the head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!

"A'right Leo calm down we were having a joke!"

"Yeah well it wasn't funny!"

Sam finally joined in our conversation argument thing.

"Whatever Leo we were having fun! Any way lets go find your 'Gallagher chicks'" he made quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'Gallagher chicks' but I'd learnt my lesson so I just ignored him.

Sam got out his favourite laptop (yes he has more than one... Six I think?) and began disabling the laser grid and tripwires that became activated after curfew. Being the genius that he was he had it all done in minutes.

We ran through the secret passageways because apparently it was too dangerous to use the corridors especially since it was Townsend on duty tonight.

We stepped outside "eeww it's raining!" I screeched in the most girly voice I could muster.

"Shut up Leo!" Tobi elbowed me I think it's his new favourite hobby.

We could see them about 800 meters away, Tobi was right there were three. If nothing Tobi's eyesight was getting better. One was standing, one sitting and one was unconscious on the floor.

The one standing looked hot. She had long legs perfectly tanned, one of her white socks was around her ankle the other at her knee. Her skirt was rolled up about halfway up her thigh, not slutty but well ...perfect. Her hair colour was indistinguishable in the dark but it was halfway down her back. For some reason she only had one blouse sleeve. We were now only about 100 metered away. Even from here you could see the one on the floor was unconscious and the one sat down seemed to be having a break down.

I took my chance I would probably get glares form the other boys but so what these girls were CUTE!

"Ladies!" I shouted Tobi just smiled, how weird. The one standing turned slowly. She looked me up. I gave her my trademark lopsided grin. She smiled then shook her head. I continued watching her.

She stepped forward. I chuckled.

Then she punched me in the face.

**~FictionalBuzz**


	4. 4: Girls aren't a subject

**Heya everyone FictionalBuzz here as per usual. This chapter has no dedications sorry guys. And all rights to The Amzing Ally Carter!**

Chapter 4

Previously

She stepped forward. I chuckled.

Then she punched me in the face.

Leo's PoV

I stumbled backwards in shock then slipped and fell in the mud. Sam was in hysterics and Tobi was just saying 'oooooh'

"What the heck was that for." I exclaimed wiping a trickle of blood from my nose. She smirked at me her grey eyes shining in the moonlight. Shut up Leo you just met her then she punched you in the face, you can't go crushing on her. Then my rebellious conscience spoke for me, Leo she's feisty...and tall. Shut up I screamed in my own mind.

I stood up slowly, she was still smirking that damn gorgeous smirk. I shook my head to try and get the thought out of my mind.

"You seemed harmful" she shrugged "so I punched you just in case." She didn't know this was Blackthorne so she didn't know I was a spy, but I noticed what she did. She looked slightly to the left as she spoke. She was lying.

"Well it sure taught me a lesson" I said sarcastically. A lesson in don't flirt with girls who have been standing in the rain for the past hour or you end up with a black eye and a bleeding nose.

Up close you could tell her hair was blonde but it was matted and caked in mud with worryingly a bit of blood at her hairline.

Tobi's voice jerked me back to reality.

"Ladies" he spoke with authority, pfft I thought yeah right this was all an act.

"We have come to take you back to our school and out of the rain to care for you and help you on your way"

"This is a school!" The girl sat down exclaimed "wow I want to go here!"

The hot one (I really must find out her name) folded her arms and stepped forward.

"Enough of the chit chat my friend is dying and we are talking about school. Hurry up and take us inside the bloody place!" She held out a hand for the other girl to take.

"Sorry she said, my friend gets a little angry when she's cold"

Little miss feisty just turned around with a whatever. She bent down to pick up her friend until out of the blue Tobi volunteered.

"Don't worry" he said "I'm stronger than you I can take her" Feisty's grey eyes blazed as if she were firing lasers out of them. The other one facepalmed. This can't be good I thought.

"Fine!" She shouted "it's ok take her I'm a girl so I'm not strong enough to carry my friend. Take her inside to your medical wing my friends need more attention than me."

She turned around and stomped off. Sam helped the other conscious one limp towards school whilst Tobi sheepishly picked up the other girl and hurried of, probably to get away from feisty.

I knew it wasn't a good idea as soon as I thought about it but I tried anyway. I walked up to where feisty was standing looking into the canyon. I cleared my throat.

"Are you alright?" I said more calmly than I felt. She whirled around and glared at me with those stormy grey eyes.

"Don't you pity me" she growled and on the inside I was genuinely scared.

"Errr" I stuttered and cleared my throat again. " I... Won't? I mean I just came over to apologise for my friend he was a jerk I mean come on who genuinely believes that girls are weaker than boys huh?" I tried my lopsided grin again confidently but silently hoped that she wouldn't punch me this time (it actually really hurt). Instead what shocked me was a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and her glare disappeared.

"What's your name." I tried.

"Why do you care?" She replied a little flirtatiously.

"Well" I said with a smirk to match hers "it's in my nature to know the names of pretty girls" at this she slapped my arm and laughed a beautiful laugh.

"I'm not pretty" she sighed "But I have a name, Maya, Maya Spell" she smiled weakly and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"What's your name?" She asked confidently.

"Leo" I said grinning hopefully if I could get this girl... I let my imagination wander.

"Well Leo, I'm really sorry about the whole punching thing" she grinned sheepishly.

"Nah don't worry about it I've had worse" I've had a lot worse. I wanted to say but it made it better that you were hot but I didn't want to push it.

"Who were your friends?" I asked cautiously as this seemed a touchy subject

"Oh my friends were Minty and April. Oh god April, she was the unconscious one." She grabbed my wrist and my skin tingled I hope she couldn't tell. She stepped in front of me and practically dragged me towards school whilst I chuckled.

Take me too her were my instructions from Maya and as she pulled me towards school. All I could think of was that my first proper crush was on someone who punched me in the face at our first meeting. I thought to myself this could be your perfect girl Leo the one you dreamed of. I nearly sighed but I caught myself I didn't want Maya to think I was having thoughts of her. That would be awkward. I tried to work out if she was flirting or not. Girls weren't a subject any spy could master. But then again I am Leo the great. If Tobi were here he would just say pfft yeah right or elbowed me but who cares right now I am being dragged through the rain by a really hot girl I was happy.

This year was going to be really great especially if these girls stayed here and I really hoped they would.

**That was chapter 4 I might not get chapter five up til probably Monday evening but please bear with me it's my birthday party I have no time to update.**

**~FictionalBuzz**


	5. 5: Hope is not lost

**Heya everyone. Guess what? It's FictionalBuzz here Yay! Well first things first all rights To Ally Carter. Secondly Mentions! Special mentions to:**

**sydejila for your great review **

**kiltcladdedreader for your every chapter reviews**

**And theoneirataxic for being an awesome fangirl buddy and insidejoker (haha fluffy lemons)**

**Now we begin.**

Chapter 5

Minty Sutton's PoV

I limped towards the school arm in arm with this boy. He tried to make small talk but all I gave him was my name and my age, sixteen. His name was Sam he was also sixteen but that's all I wanted to hear. My best friends and I were amnesiacs. That wasn't just a fact anymore it was true and I felt it. It hit me like a freight train and I nearly blacked out in front of the school.

"Stop" I said firmly. "Just give me a sec". He nodded and nearly walked away but I grabbed his arm. He blushed but I shook it off he's just a stupid boy. I took some deep breaths to try and calm the dizziness and nausea coming over me.

That other boy the one carrying April hurried in front of us.

"Oh gosh no she's getting worse" my voice sounded scratchy as I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry" Sam said. "Tobi's probably just running away from your friend. I mean so would I, she is one scary girl." He smiled weakly to himself which just angered me.

"She's not scary!" I snapped momentarily forgetting the fact that I felt like I was going to puke or pass out or both. I hated people talking about my friends. I understand Maya yes she has a really, really fiery temper and maybe you don't want to cross her path when she's angry but all she really is, is a puppy all bark no bite. My outburst shocked Sam but I really didn't care at that moment. No one talks negatively about my friends and expects me to stay calm. Maya was probably dangling the still unnamed boy off the edge of the canyon and April was half dead. A comment simple as 'she is one scary girl' was going to set me off at this moment in time.

"Just take me inside" I said exasperated. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I didn't even notice the grand stairwells or stuff like that I just kept walking and concentrated on not blacking out or puking my guts out. We headed down a long carpeted hallway with arched windows but I didn't stop to admire the architecture because at this point the world was spinning. I couldn't go on any more and my knees buckled. I sat on my ankles on the floor for a few seconds before, not very elegantly, vomiting everything in my stomach onto the ground. Weirdly Sam had grabbed my hair out my face beforehand. This gesture, although awkward, made me feel a little less embarrassed at what just happened. I crawled along the floor, not at all bothered by the fact that I wasn't wearing tights, to the wall where I slumped against it and let a single tear roll down my cheek. Sam had moved a chair over my puddle of puke before coming over to me. He crouched next to me.

"It's okay" he said . "You've had a stressful day. Can you stand?" He asked. I nodded and took his outstretched hand but as soon as I stood I started heaving. Sam didn't even ask he just scooped me up bridal style and carried me down the corridor. I finally gave into the exhaustion of the day and passed out in his strong arms.

I woke up in a hospital bed next to April. I looked around, the boys were nowhere to be seen but curled up on a chair next to April's bed was Maya. I could tell she wasn't asleep because I could see here grey eyes illuminated in the darkness. We locked eye contact and in that split second we shared a look that made me feel warm on the inside. It was a look that said. Don't worry. It was a look that said we would all be alright. And it was a look that said we can do this. It was a look that showed hope. I scooted over on the rather small bed and patted the space next to me. Maya got my hint and walked over. If we hadn't been in this situation it would have been funny because Maya looked like a zombie in her half asleep state. She sat down next to me, swung her legs onto the bed and fell back onto the pillow.

"She woke up you know" Maya stated to the ceiling. "April" she continued. "April woke up, you were asleep but she woke up. She was like us had amnesia. You've been out for hours. It's three thirty a.m. She woke up and she got checked nothing wrong with her. I got checked just diagnosed with shock. Same with you." She stated her voice monotone. "We explained your symptoms and it's just shock. They are going to keep us in the hospital wing tonight but they will give us a dorm tomorrow night. Also tomorrow we will meet the headmaster." She turned to face me. "You look tired, get some rest I will too." I didn't believe her, knowing Maya she would be up all night thinking. But I let the drowsiness take over and fell into a dreamless sleep. Hoping that at least for a night I would be safe.

**Chapter 6 up soon friends. Xx**

**~FictionalBuzz**


	6. 6: First crush feelings

**Its FictionalBuzz again this chapter is dedicated to Hey Nah and Our Lucozide**

Chapter 6

Leo's PoV

I walked Maya to the infirmary. Sam had already explained to matron the whole amnesiac Gallagher girls situation and they were to be in hospital tonight and have a dorm the night after. That means they'll be staying for a while I thought. Maya went straight away to April's side after giving Minty a quick look over. I watched from the window outside as she kicked off her shoes and curled up on a chair. She didn't close her eyes she just lay there. I watched for twenty minutes as April woke up and got fussed over whilst Maya Just stayed in her chair. Eventually all the cafuffle died down and Maya closed her eyes. That was good enough for me.

I walked back to my dorm expecting to find Sam and Tobi asleep but instead they were at in bed talking. Strange I thought mind you it was only midnight and it was a Saturday tomorrow so no classes. They acknowledged me when I walked in but I just went and got changed in the bathroom. When I came out I listened to a snippet of their conversation. They were talking about the girls. I internally groaned this subject was going to end up with one of us having a black eye and or bloody nose because one of us wouldn't say if we had a crush on the girls or not. I climbed into bed and switched of my bedside lamp hoping not to get involved tonight.

Nope that wasn't happening though was it. Tobi had to bring up Maya which definitely caught my attention.

"I don't like her" he stated simply to Sam.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"That one who shouted at me she was horrible." I sat bolt upright causing my head to spin.

"Maya, she's not horrible guys you don't know her!" I exclaimed.

"Err neither do you" Tobi replied a little shocked at my outburst.

"I know her more than you. After you'd run off with April like the Prince Charming that you are." I spat sarcastically. "And you" I turned to Sam "Had been I knight in shining armour helping a poor shocked girl off to the infirmary. I went over to her and actually learnt a bit about her." I said trying to act smarter than I felt.

"Really" Tobi said sardonically.

"Yes" I snapped. Tobi and I never fought that was Sam's job. I was really annoyed I couldn't stand this for the first time in my life I wanted to cry. I hated it when Sam and I fought but this was Tobi and I's first fight. Now I really sounded like a girl.

"Ok so I've known her for like an hour but I've seen the real her. She is funny and caring. As soon as she got to the infirmary she was next to her friends sides. Checking them. She even cried over them. And I felt sorry for her. I'm planning to spend more time with her tomorrow to actually get to know her and her friends and I'm sure you will too." I turned to face the wall and fell back against my pillow. I felt really vulnerable lying here after a fight with my best mate. Sam switched his light off and just before I went to sleep Tobi spoke up.

"Look Leo, I'm really sorry man I shouldn't have judged her I need to get to know her and the others and I hated fighting with you because it's obvious you already care for that girl." The last comment made me blush and luckily you couldn't see it in the dark but I was glad that Tobi apologised. To others it may have seemed rude and uncaring but Tobi would understand. I laughed "it's ok man I'm only going to ignore you whilst I sleep." Tobi chuckled and with that we both fell asleep.

Abnormally I was the last one to wake up. I sat up and saw Sam in grey joggers and a Matchbox Twenty tee revising as per usual. And Tobi in Jeans and a blue tee listening to music. I stretched and swung my legs out of bed. I don't wear a tee shirt in bed but I'm not self conscious around my friends. I grabbed some clothes off the floor and went to get changed in the bathroom. I pulled on a mint green tee and some khakis. I ran out of Lynx so I quickly borrowed Tobi's. I opened a new bottle of a different scent so we wouldn't both want the same manly odour. I reeled I never wear Lynx why was I doing it today? I couldn't work out why so I walked out the bathroom after mussing up my hair in the way it normally is.

When I came out Sam was gone. I asked Tobi where he was but he obviously didn't hear me. I sat down on my bed and got out my cove ops assignment I finished it quicker than normal and in a bit more detail. I put the folder down just as Sam walked in. Tobi took out his headphones.

"What'd she say Sam?" He asked I thought he meant what Mrs Townsend thought of his extra credit assignment for cove ops. Mrs Townsend or Abi as she likes to be called in lessons was Headmaster Agent Townsend's wife of three years. Abi's sister was headmistress agent Morgan of Gallagher her daughter Cammie and Cammie's boyfriend (ex Blackthorne boy) Zachary Goode were the best spy's in the history of Spys.

"Matron said the girls will let us spend the day with them oh and they've just woken up so they said come in about an hour." Sam replied sitting back down. I stood up I wanted to see the girls in their just woken up state.

"Who's coming then?" I asked

"She said in an hour Leo. Listen man" Sam said like I was an idiot.

"I know but I want to see them as early morning zombies!" I exclaimed more enthusiastically than I anticipated.

"I'm in" Tobi laughed and Sam agreed a little less energetically.

We walked to the infirmary laughing about what we would see. When we got there we looked in the window April and Minty were talking on April's bed and Maya was sitting in the chair next to it glaring at the wall. Her hair was really poofy and flyaway whilst Minty's was a little frizzy and April's perfectly straight. She said something unreadable to the others and they burst out laughing she continued glaring. Tobi walked in first but desperate to make an entrance I stepped in front of him.

"Ladies." I said curtly. All three of them whirled around in sync which made Sam laugh and Tobi chuckle. They were all dressed but Minty pulled a cover over her and shouted get out.

"Calm down Minty" April cooed as a joke. Maya was still glaring. "Take a seat." April gestured to the three chairs on the other side of the bed. I sat down and smiled at Maya. She replied with a small smile but then went back to glaring at the wall.

"How are you?" Sam asked Minty and April replied with fines then looked at Maya and tried to stifle giggles. She turned her glare to them.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Tobi tried and at this the girls burst out laughing leaving Maya sighing angrily.

"What's so funny?" I asked once the girls had calmed down.

"Maya" they said in unison.

"She really needs the toilet. Like really bad." Minty said before bursting out laughing. Maya glared before saying,

"It's not funny guys!"

"It was" April said. "What she said like two minutes before you came in was 'if someone doesn't show me where the bloody toilet is in two minutes I will kill them. Then I will kill everyone in the world then I will kill you two'" April and Minty laughed again.

" It's not funny guys I really need to pee. I'm going to like wet myself in two minutes if someone doesn't show me where the bloody toilet is!"

She glared at me.

"What?" I said a little shocked. "Fine whatever I'll show where the girls loos are." I stood up and she did too. When we got out of the infirmary she turned to me.

"You will walk quickly and you will keep going until we get there or I will kill you." She glared "okay?" She then smiled sweetly before pushing me. I can't really explain how awkward it is standing outside the female faculty toilets the other boys must think I'm stalking Mrs T.

Once we were back in the infirmary we all sat down and had a chat learned things about each other stuff like.

Maya is 15 and allergic to dove products and intolerant to eggs she is also apparently an awesome actress. April is also 15 and is very good at English. Minty is 16 and likes music and anything academic but her favourite thing is writing and reading. We continued chatting until Matron told us to leave and come back in an hour. All we did was go back to the dorm though.

**Wow that was long for me And I didn't know how to end this chapter so sorry for the pooey ending guys. Well I managed to get two chapters up despite saying I wouldn't be able to. Whoop go me! Well it's my birthday tomorrow so don't expect a chapter but I shall try my best to upload. How about as a birthday treat some reviews?**

**~FictionalBuzz xx**


	7. 7: A school for What!

**Happy Birthday to me, **

**Happy Birthday to me,**

**Happy Birthday dear FictionalBuzz**

**Happy Birthday to meeeeeee.**

**well you are lucky my friends because I am posting this on my birthday this chapter is the first in April's PoV so enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

April's PoV

I woke up to a rather pretty sight of Minty and Maya snoozing on the same bed. Minty was smiling and Maya was frowning well I guess that's normal then. I had woken up last night and was told everything so I was a little less quizzical this morning. A boy stood outside and matron went to go talk to him. She came back in and told me that our 'saviours' were wanting to come and see us. I woke up Maya and Minty and asked them if they wanted the boys to come. They agreed sleepily and told matron to tell them an hour. Minty went and sat on my bed and Maya in the chair next to it. She was grumbling about something (no surprise Maya isn't a morning person as far as I can remember). It was Minty who asked her what it was this time.

"What is it this time Maya?" Maya glared at her.

"I really really need to pee. I'm like going to wet myself in a minute!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing which made Minty laugh.

" I'm serious if someone doesn't show me where the bloody toilet is in two minutes I will kill them. Then I will kill everyone else in the world. Then I will kill you two!" She glared at us.

"Glad to see you'll kill us last and that you still love us." I winked

"Fine!" She snarled. " I'll kill you first then!"

I laughed and then the boys came in.

"Ladies" said a boy who I didn't know. Maya looked at them but then went back to glaring at the wall which made me smile. Minty for some odd reason covered herself up with the duvet she was fully clothed so I'm not sure why. I'd only met Tobi who was there when I woke up. We explained what had happened this morning and chatted until matron told the boys to leave.

Matron gave us a quick check up before taking us to some big room. It was a boys school so I was shocked like really shocked when I saw the whole room was full of girls clothes. Maya started laughing hysterically at herself.

"You alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine" she said through her laughs. "I was just thinking what if this is some secret school for drag queens." She started laughing again. I smiled it was funny but not hysterical she was probably just in one of those funny moods again. Matron told us we could chose any clothing that we wanted as they had any style and size. I went for a pink jumper with stars on and a pair of leggings. Minty went for jeans a stripy top and a blue cardigan. And Maya went for some jean roll up 3 quarter lengths and a blue camisole. We then went on to shoes. I chose a pair of running shoes without spikes. Minty went for a pair of trainers and Maya went for some blue pumps. I did my hair in a simple fishtail braid Minty brushed her hair and kept it down in its normal style and Maya simply had it brushed down her back with her side fringe twisted around the back. Once we were all decked out in our attire we headed for the Headmasters office.

The entrance was a huge oak door with Agent E Townsend inscribed in gold curvature writing. I was a little miffed by the agent thing but I just shrugged it off. Maya the bravest of us all stepped forward and rapped firmly three times. A man with an heavy English accent answered the door.

"Ladies do come inside and take a seat." Maya sat down purposefully and Minty and I sat either side of her.

"Good morning Headmaster Townsend." Minty spoke with authority and grace if that's even possible.

"Ladies I don't want this meeting to take longer than it needs to so I will simply cut to the chase. Blackthorne institute is a school for spies well a school in training boys to become spies." We all gawked at him that explained the agent thing then. He just nodded and continued.

"You girls despite not remembering come from Gallagher Academy. A school teaching young females to become spies." We continued gawking. "I spoke with your headteacher Agent Rachel Morgan and she would like us to keep you here to graduate with us this year. We will try and jog your memories but your bodies will still remember things about being a spy. Agent Morgan has said a few things about you to help with the memory loss.Saffron Spell you go by Maya don't you? May I ask why" Maya nodded.

"It's my middle name but I can't remember why sir"

"Well then Maya Spell you excel in Protection and enforcement and are the bravest sophomore currently. Your favourite subjects are covert operations and P and E." She nodded taking this all in before slumping back in her chair and running a hand through her hair.

"April Prior you are a pavement artist and you excel in hiding. Your favourite subject was cove ops. And finally Ahmynta Jase is it Minty you go by?" Minty nodded

" you excel in everything academic and your especially good at cracking codes. You are normally the technical help on missions and your chosen operatives to work with are Maya Spell and April Prior."

The three of us were still in shock this was an awful lot to take in.

"Ladies I have given you a dorm in our new wing and you can go and collect some clothes and make up from the disguise store downstairs and you have until Wednesday to settle in the school before you start lessons. The boys who saved you last night have offered to give you a tour enjoy." He stood up and gestured for us to leave I bet later Maya would complain about this being rude but oh well.

We all collected about two months worth of clothes and put them in bags to take to our room. We met the boys outside and they walked us to our room. Maya was whisked away by Leo literally as soon as she dumped the clothes on her bed. Tobi offered to take me on a tour and I said yes I just wanted to put my clothes away. He was cute I admit and it would be awesome to get to know him and who knows... I let that thought trail off. Whilst thinking about boyfriends I assumed Maya and Leo I think that's his name would be an item by the end of the month. I would wait and see how things turned out but I knew Minty would be hard to get she was way more interested in laptop brands than boys haircuts. And anyway I'm sure she secretly has a crush on that celebrity Logan Lerman. After Minty tidied away she very reluctantly went on a tour with Sam. Which left Tobi and to explore the school together.

**Well I've just realised that I have done no chapters in Sam's PoV so I will try and make chapter 8 Sam's PoV thank you for still reading and could I have PMs I need ideas for Leo and Sam's surnames thank you everyone.**

**~FictionalBuzz**


	8. 8: So I'm a tour guide now?

**Hello my friends its FictionalBuzz here. Here it is at last a chapter in Sam's PoV I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to theoneirataxic for being and awesome fangirl buddy. Happy reading**

Chapter 8

Sam's PoV

We met the girls outside the female disguise store. They had met Mr T so now knew we were Spies but it didn't seem to faze them. Maya strutted up to Leo smiling as we walked and April, Tobi and Minty walked behind me. I didn't feel alone I mean I always was until I came here three years ago. Tobi and Leo used to always talk about their perfect girlfriends so they obviously saw this as their big break. I wasn't sure if Tobi had a crush on any of them but it was about as obvious as the sun rising tomorrow that Leo liked liked Maya. She was pretty much his 'perfect girl' that he described in year ten. Same height as him, blonde hair, funny and fierce. I wasn't sure about the funny but she was definitely fierce I mean even Tobi was scared of her.

As soon as we got to the room Maya dumped her bag of clothes on her bed before catching up with Leo for a tour. Tobi asked April so that left Minty. I asked her I mean sure she was the only one left but I actually wanted to get to know her. I heard Maya saying something about her being an amazing decoder, one of my favourite things. She was my type of beautiful as well not stunning like Maya or peaceful looking like April but just perfect. Her cocoa skin was perfect and had that beautiful Filipino look to it. Her black hair was in a short bob and her eyes were kind. A beautiful chocolate brown colour. I stared at her for an awkward amount if time because she cleared her throat.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure, yep, fine, awesome, cool, ready!" I shot out the words really quickly and it made no sense at all. I blushed. She just nodded her head and stood up off the bed a little notebook sticking out the waistband off her jeans and a pen looped through the belt hole.

I showed her round the school but all I could really think about was her. She mentioned being good at code cracking, always putting her friends before herself, being selfless, never being greedy. She also mentioned how Maya was like a sparkler she would get angry then spark for a while before eventually fizzling out. She also mentioned that Maya was actually really funny and a bit weird. She said that she could remember once Maya, April and herself went into a shop somewhere and they all bought nice stuff before Maya bought a broccoli and couldn't stop laughing about it. I couldn't imagine Maya being immature about a broccoli but then again she has been very hard to read. Minty smiled at the memory, her smile was sweet and a little sheepish. It was as if she felt it were bad to smile.

"I can't remember much but what I do know is that we are best friends and we had lots of fun together." I nodded she seemed like a genuine lovely girl with a really great heart.

"Do you have a laptop?" I asked her. It was a bit random but hey ho I was trying to make small talk. She smiled sadly.

"No but I really wish I did" I smiled.

"Come this way." I used a British accent for some reason. We had a huge room downstairs full of every brand of laptop there was. Students were allowed as many as they wanted and all for free. What can I say a school for spies does get some privileges. I led her along the corridor we went down yesterday. She blushed and looked down. I can't blame her I would too if I had puked my guts out all over the place then had to walk down it again with someone who was with me at the time. We stopped at a door cleverly disguised as a window. I pulled it open and she gawked. The room had shelves and shelves of laptops everywhere. It still made me stop and stare every time I walked in despite having seen it so often in the past few years. I stepped inside and spread my arms out wide around me.

"Help yourself!" She looked at me puzzled.

"To borrow?" She asked quizzically.

"To keep." I said smiling knowingly. "As many as you like my friend." To my surprise she ran up and hugged me. I blushed fiercely but in my head all I was thinking was. Sam shoots and Sam scores! Minty grabbed a MacBook Air and an acer along with a small HP netbook for portable use. She also grabbed some headphones, a couple of chargers and laptop carriers for all three. Once I was sure she'd finished I offered to show her the library. Her face lit up which made me blush again as I thought this girl really is beautiful.

The library is a huge circular room that has four floors. The bottom is a common room like seating area with four fireplaces a load of sofas and beanbags with a couple of bookshelves lining the leftover wall space. The second and third floors are just normal library floors. Well spy school normal at least. And finally the fourth floor is a space designed for homework and studying with desks and tables scattered around the room with a huge hearth in the middle of the wall. She gawked at me. And just gestured with her hands to the whole place. I smiled this girl was starting to give me butterflies this can't be good. After a while I asked her if I could leave before returning to my dorm room.

I opened the door to room 231 I expected to be the first one back but Tobi was already on his bed with his headphones in. He was leaning against the headboard with his eyes close and a small smile playing at his lips. Well he obviously had a good time with April today I thought to myself. I was just about to get my COW textbook out when Leo walked in a huge grin on his face. I expected him to give us some lecture about the colour of Maya's eyes or something. But all he did was sit on his bed and smile.

"This year is going to be fun guys!" Was all Leo said before the code black sirens went off.

**oooh I am evil and not sorry about the cliffy. I thought the story needed more oomph so there it was. Hit you like a freight train.**

**until next time my friends xx**

**~FictionalBuzz**


	9. 9: Seriously the wardrobe?

**heya everyone. FictionalBuzz here. Firstly I would like to apologise to all my followers for not updating but I have been soooooo busy. Today I had my grade 5 acting exam (which went quite well) and I didn't think I would be able to post but I have so happy reading.**

**this chapter I've dedicated to Kiltcladdedreader because I told her I would update on wednesday but I didn't so I told her Friday it is now Saturday so I hope it was worth the wait. **

Chapter 9

Tobi's PoV

I had my headphones in when both Leo and Sam walked in. Sam look reasonably pleased with himself and Leo was grinning like a madman we all knew that he liked Maya so that wasn't a surprise. Sam pulled out his COW textbook and Leo said something that I couldn't lip read (Leo's the sneak not me!". He sat down on his bed smiling I rolled my eyes and turned down the volume. That's when the code black sirens went off.

The lights flickered and sirens blared sending blue lights everywhere. Code reds meant a non spy person was in the building but a code black was a lot worse. Code black meant there were enemies in the building. I panicked we hadn't had a code black in two years, three months and 16 days. My first thought was the girls. They wouldn't know what to do. I threw my headphones off so fast they smashed against the wall but I didn't care. It seemed I wasn't the only one thinking about the girls. Leo jumped off his bed in a panic.

"The girls! We have to go get them!" For some reason Sam seemed too calm almost relaxed. Something was wrong and my mind started going through all the possibilities. Sam was the enemy, Sam was a robot, Sam knew there had been a code black coming. All of these seemed to be logical answers which scared me even more. By this time all of us were standing adrenaline coursing through our veins. We all looked at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Sam let his arms fall back down.

"What are we waiting for lets go save the girls!"

"Agreed!" Leo replied he then put is arms up like a superhero and walked out the room. I laughed it was in these situations when we needed smiles on our faces.

We ran down the corridor and took one left and two rights before appearing at the girls room. N1, n stood for New. I listened through the door.

"Silence" I said simply. Sam looked puzzled and Leo seemed genuinely afraid.

"But how where could they be?" I facepalmed and opened the door slightly.

"We haven't looked in you idiot we don't know of they are in there yet!" Leo just nodded and made an O with his mouth. I pushed the door open to its widest and looked in. Everything looked the same nothing had moved since we last went in here.

"Leo answer truthfully not stupidly. Are you sure they were all in here."

He nodded.

"When I dropped Maya back April was listing to music and Minty was on a laptop nothing abnormal. I heard a shuffle from next to me and assumed it was just Sam. I took charge "I will stay here Sam and Leo go see Mr T unless he's..." I let that sentence trail off. They left without another word. I hoped the girls had just got lost along the way to their room or some other boys had taken the despite the fact Mr T wanted the girls hidden until Wednesday. I mean come on it was going to be hard we are a school full of highly trained spies and with Leo, Sam and myself trying to hide three really hot girls all I could think was problem. Another thought hit me. What if some boys saw the girls and thought they were the enemy. I heard the shuffling again but like last time I shrugged it off a bad trait that a spy shouldn't have but it was probably just my shoes on the carpet. The sirens were still blaring but I'd gotten used to them by now so they weren't so loud and annoying. I looked out of the doorway to see Sam and Leo walking down the corridor looking relieved. I then looked at the clock it had been nine and a half minutes and I hadn't even felt the time fly by.

"False alarm!" Sam said.

"Yeah." Leo agreed " Mr and Mrs t were having a make out session and Mrs T accidentally hit the code black alarm" Leo laughed I just sighed. Despite this being all good and dandy we still had a slight problem we had no clue where the girls were. As if to answer my question we heard a muffled bang.

"Damn!" Someone exclaimed despite it being mumbled. Then all at once the doors of one of the wardrobes flew open and all three girls toppled onto the floor. Maya was squished at the bottom with April in the middle and Minty on the top of the pile. I sniggered Sam smiled and Leo full on cracked up. April lifted her head up and made eye contact with me.

"Tobi!" She exclaimed before jumping up so quickly Minty ended up a couple of meters away sprawled on her back and Maya made a kind of 'oomph!' sound with her mouth. April pulled at her jumper making sure it was okay before looking up and blushing. Minty stood up mumbling something along the lines of 'Geez April you didn't have to send me across the room just to say hi to a boy!'. She stood up and brushed herself off. Maya was... Still on the floor grumbling. She stood up and Leo's eyes went wide. Her top had ridden up to make it more like a oh what do they call it. A midriff? Revealing part of her toned and tanned stomach. I elbowed Leo in the ribs and he looked away reluctantly. Maya's cheeks flamed red and she pulled her top down really sheepishly. April stifled a laugh I figured it was because she would earn a shove or glare from Maya if she didn't. We all stood for about two minutes in a really awkward silence. Eventually after what felt like hours Sam spoke up.

"We are really sorry but that was a false arm the was no need to hide but you didn't know." The girls nodded and Minty sighed in relief.

"Some of our teachers..."

"We're having a make out session and accidentally hit the code black button." Leo interrupted Sam. At this all the girls cracked up. Sam whispered something in my ear.

"I think I should go and tell Mr T the girls have been found." I nodded agreeing that this was a good idea.

Sam left and returned in minutes. Mr T was relieved that the Girls had been found. About three minutes after that the alarm stopped blaring. We stayed in the girls room before Matron walked in with their food and we were told to leave and come back tomorrow.

When we got to the room I slumped on my bed.

"Well that was a stressful day" I sighed.

"It got better though I mean the girls falling out the wardrobe classic!" Leo made the ok sign with his had before sitting on the end of his bed. "Who's fault was it before they fell out?" Leo asked.

"Maya's" Sam answered. "She hit her funny bone in the side of the wardrobe and they all fell out." Leo smirked he would use this against Maya someday.

"Humorous" I said meaning the bone on your elbow but my friends thought I meant funny. So they started laughing which set me off. This was going to be a fun year and I would savour every minute of it.

**That was chapter nine. ten up by Monday hopefully**

**~FictionalBuzz **


	10. 10: I win!

**Hi everyone I bet you thought I had disappeared off the face of the earth but know I was just hiding with my OTP's in a cave in dreamland. So anyway after two weeks of waiting here it is drumroll please... Chapter ten... Yay the crowd goes wild. Okay I'll shut up now. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**theoneirataxic because she is awesome and didn't lose faith in me**

**divergentpansycake10 because she is awesome and I hope you did well on your grade 4 clarinet exam. **

**And finally kiltcladdedreader because she did lose faith in me and I will prover her wrong **

**so without further ado **

Chapter 10 Maya's PoV

Wednesday came too quickly. I opened my eyes and saw the sun streaming through the window. I groaned why did everything have to be so happy and awake. Minty and April were already awake and chatting loudly.

"Shut up guys" I moaned into my pillow.

"Maya you have twenty minutes go and have a shower."

"No" I said indignantly.

"Fine then if that's how you want to play!" They stood up and walked over to my bed. The grabbed my duvet off the bed.

"No!" I cried "no no. Cold cold. No give it back. Pleas no I'm cooooolld!" I wailed like a baby.

"Maya go to the bathroom have a shower. TWENTY. MINUTES. NOW! Go!" Minty spoke like she was a mother talking to her child.

"Ugh fine!" I stomped off to the bathroom.

I switched the shower on and felt the warm water on my skin. Funny I thought. I don't want a shower then when I get in I don't want to get out. I heard April's voice.

"Maya we are going be back in ten"

"Okay" I shouted back but they were probably already gone. I stepped out the shower and started drying my hair. I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped into the room. I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was the girls.

"Coming!" I shouted. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Why didn't you take a ke..." I looked up and saw a stunned looking

Leo.

"Ummm ermmm" I stuttered before **slamming** the door in his face.

"Maya shall I come back in five?" He asked sheepishly through the door.

"Yes" I shouted back. I'm so glad he couldn't see me as I was read as a tomato. Why didn't I think before I opened the door. I'm such an idiot.

I pulled on some Jean shorts and a blue tye die off the shoulder top. I looked around the room and saw that both April and Minty's beds were made perfectly with their clothes in cupboards and my bed was completely unmade with clothe strewn around the floor. I shrugged oh well it's too early to tidy anyway. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed a duffel bag full of gym clothes. Someone knocked on the door so I grabbed the room key and went to open it.

"Coming" I shouted. I opened the door and saw Leo. I blushed then turned around to lock the door.

"Look Maya. I'm really sorry about wha.."

"Shh no stop. Don't talk about this again I interrupted. He nodded and looked down. We walked the rest of the way to the boys dorm in a really awkward silence.

When we walked in the girls were on the floor and the boys on their beds. Like mine Leo's bed was unmade and had clothes all around his bed. I smiled at least I'm not the only one. After a brief chat we headed downstairs.

The boys told us we would be introduced and then we would enter. I suddenly felt self conscious about what I was wearing. Through the doors I heard headmaster Townsend talking but I blocked it out. I suddenly thought a whole school of boy spies would be watching us.

"...so will you please give a warm welcome to Minty, Maya and April!" I opened the door and tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace. We walked in and were followed by a small applause and a lot of stares. April walked in front of me and headed straight towards the boys. We were told we would follow the boys schedule so we didn't have to worry just follow them.

The day went by slowly as all we really had was French, Spanish advanced Maths and advanced chemistry. Okay chemistry was fun it needed up with Minty singing April's hair. I was looking forward to our last lesson though. P&E.

I changed into my gym clothes, a yellow tank with black leggings. We were all pretty much the same but in different colours. April was in blue and Minty in purple. We walked in and everyone's eyes fell on us. I went and stood next to Leo.

"I feel like an exhibit in a zoo" I whisper shouted to him. At this he laughed.

"The joys of being new." He paused "And a girl." I laughed

"You don't know half the joys of a girl. In fact I feel that being a girl comes with a lot of terms and conditions that I didn't agree to." He laughed out loud and I punched him.

"Shut up!" This just made him laugh more.

"Okay then Maya and Leo are a pair then" Mr Omaen said. I blushed and looked down. Today we just had to have some 'play fights' with no practise. We watched some other boys fighting and I was a bit wary of this boy watching me I think his name is Fabein? Finally it got to people I know. I watched Sam surprisingly beat Tobi. Actually I don't honk it surprised Sam too. Then we watched Minty and April fight for 15 minutes until Minty elbowed April in the stomach and she went to um puke. Finally the teacher called out our names.

I circled Leo.

" so still believe girls aren't weaker than boys?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"No but I know I'll win" he winked at me. I smiled.

"We'll see about that then won't we!" Then I lunged and landed a quick punch to his ribs. He stumbled backwards not expecting it. He tried to kick me but I shoved his leg aside and pushed him over. From the floor he kicked me on my ankle and I ended up on the floor next to him. Before he had the chance I rolled on top of him. My cheeks flamed red as I realised I was straddling him. His cheeks also burned but I shrugged it off. It's not like I was going to kiss him or anything. I made my move. I elbowed him where the sun doesn't shine and he grunted in pain. Finally I lent forwards.

"I. Win!" I said before giving him a quick punch to the temple knocking him out cold. I quickly got up and turned around hearing cheers from the crowd as a joke I bowed which made everyone laugh even April who was still a little green. The teacher spoke up ruining the moment.

"Maya you now have to carry Leo to the infirmary"

"Ugh really!" I exclaimed sounding like a whiny child.

"No I'm joking I will take him CLASS DISMISSED!"

Leo woke up half and hour later in his dorm with all of us around him.

"Hi sweetie" I said in a really girly voice. "Have a nice sleep?" He punched me in the arm.

"I hate you!" He groaned. We all laughed knowing that Leo was a sore looser. After that we all went to dinner and had a great time as friends. I felt especially proud as i manger to beat Leo. I hoped that deflated his big head because it definitely wiped that grin off his face. That evening we fell asleep after me giving an amazing demonstration of my victory with a pillow. It had been less than a week but it was fast becoming the best year of my life.

**Okay so I am going to America for two weeks and will not be able to update :'( but I will keep writing. Also I am planning a Christmas day treat for any fans of Keira Cass's the selection series **

**Ta ta for now**

**FictionalBuzz xx**


	11. 11: Hide and spy

Chapter 11

Sam's PoV

**Heya everyone I am back. Although I am glad to be home I would go back to Florida in a heartbeat England is just too freaking cold! So this is kind of rubbish but I was on a plane when I wrote it. **

**Happy reading**

**FictionalBuzz xx**

Sam's PoV

Cove ops wasn't my favourite subject but I guess today will be fun as it is the girls first lesson. If it was anything like chemistry yesterday then well it's self explanatory. I sat up and looked at the clock 7:15. That's fifteen minutes until breakfast. I groaned. Not again why do I always wake up late. I looked left Tobi was gone meaning he was either with the girls or with Fabian. Personally Leo and I don't like Fabian but Tobi is good friends with him. I stood up and burst out laughing. Leo was asleep with his hand in a tube of Pringles, his leg hanging out of bed and an advanced chemistry textbook on his face. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of him but that's it... Okay maybe I sent it to the girls and Tobi and maybe uploaded it on to the Internet. I chucked a shoe at him. He sat up Pringles falling on the floor and the textbook flying across the room.

"Whaa?" He asked groggily.

"Leo we have to get up. Breakfast is in ten."i stifled a laugh because he had a black eye and a hand shaped bruise in the middle of his chest for, the fight with Maya yesterday. He stood up walked a step then doubled over.

"Ooph! Ah dude I think she broke my Crown Jewels. Man she elbows hard." At this I sat on my bed laughing hysterically. Once we had calmed down we began to get ready.

We arrived at breakfast fourth eight seconds late but I don't think anyone noticed. I mean I wouldn't it was pancakes for breakfast. Leo sat next to Maya still unaware of the photo. She was trying desperately to hold back a smile but she was failing miserably.

"Have a rough night Leo? Revising?" He nodded still none the wiser.

The others were starting to crack.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused "Guys what have you done?" Maya took out her phone and showed Leo the picture. His face fell.

"You were in my room whilst I was sleeping!" He exclaimed. She laughed.

"No no Sam took the picture and sent it to us"

"I hate you" he stated to me. I knew that wasn't true so I just laughed setting everyone else off. Oh how I loved my friends.

**Leo's PoV **

We walked down the corridor behind the girls, they were huddled together gossiping and giggling and well acting like girls. I was still mad at Sam but Cove ops was my favourite subject so I was looking forward to that. Out cove-ops classrooms are hidden behind strange things like bookshelves, trophy cabinets and mirrors. I walked into our room (behind a bookshelf on the top floor of the library) and saw that the room had been rearranged so there were Pair of desks dotted around the room. I sat down right in the centre of the room. I hoped that Maya would sit next to me but it looked like she was heading towards Minty. Sam was also heading that way. Maya was looking around so didn't notice that Sam had sat down. Sam was reading his textbook so didn't not realise Maya was heading his way. This was going to be funny. Maya sat down right on top of Sam. She turned and saw who it was before jumping up laughing. Everyone who saw was chuckling. Maya apologised before sliding into the seat next to me.

"You gust can't get enough of me can you?" I flirted.

"Seems that way doesn't it" she smirked. Tobi kicked the back of my chair

"Ugh Leo stop flirting in public" I winked at him and Maya blushed. I turned around to see that Sam had said that at the exact moment mrs T walked in.

"Yes Leo we would all appreciate it if you didn't flirt in the classroom" the class all heard that so Maya and I were now both as red as a tomato.

The lesson started normally with Mrs T talking about CIA missions that had gone either really wrong or really right. About halfway through her speech on an airplane crash Maya leant over me.

"Do you have a pen I can use?" For some reason I thought she said 'a gun I can use' but I realised she was pointing at my spare pen.

"Oh yeah sure" I whispered back. Mrs T looked over at us

"Are you two flirting again?" She teased. Maya put her head in her hands.

"No miss Maya was just asking for a pen" she nodded smiling. You see this was why she was my favourite teacher.

"I think your bored with my stories" she said brightly "so... Pop Quiz!"

She walked up to the front of the class.

"Today we will be playing a little game I like to call hide and spy. You will work in a pair with the person sat next to you" that means I will be with Maya, as a girl would say 'Yay!'.

"It's basically hide and seek. You will hide and I will seek. But when I find you I will ask you one question I will ask you all the same question. There will be a prize for the pair who are found last and a prize for the pair who answer the question best. Go hide you have 5 minutes" Maya stood up and looked at me expectantly. There were some common good places but I new one better.

It was risky I admit but I think it will be worth it. And anyway if I end up in detention at least it will be with Maya. And those eighth graders who are always in detention. Long story and no you do not have time to hear it. You probably don't have the clearance either. Okay it's not _that _bad.

I ran along the corridor with Maya at my side. It took just two minutes to get to out hiding place. Mrs Townsend's office. I opened the door and peeked inside sure enough there was exactly what I wanted albeit the wrong size. In one corner of the room there was a small wardrobe. I pointed to it.

"That," I said with a grin ", is our winning hiding place."

"Umm okay?" Maya said as she stepped towards it. "You don't think it's a tad small do you?" I internally nodded it was far to small for both of us.

"Nah it'll be fine"

"After a minute or two I was regretting it. We were in so tight I swear my whole left side was touching her whole right side.

"Err sorry that we are so you know so squished" I whispered sheepishly.

"No it's fine. A little stuffy, a little claustrophobic and a little awkward but other than that fine." She whispered back. I tried to look at her but I just got a face full of her hair. We were pretty much the same height I was about two and a half centimetres taller that her. This sounds really weird I know but her hair smelt really nice like roses and oil was really soft.

"Your hair smells really nice." I blurted. Maya chuckled.

"Umm thanks?" I blushed fiercely. Why did you say that Leo stupid, stupid, stupid! Just then the doors of the wardrobe opened and we were bathed in light.

Mrs T looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I was about to say 'playing your game miss' but then I remembered we would be asked one question. This was it. We had to lie. The pair with the most convincing lie would win. Maya caught on quickly enough but it didn't help as I couldn't think of a single thing my mind had gone blank. Suddenly Maya grabbed my hand and I felt my arm tingle with electricity and I blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I was just having a you know 'rendezvous' with my boyfriend" I latched on and put my arm around Maya's waist and pulled her even closer (how it was possible in the minuscule wardrobe I don't know but I did) she leant her head against my shoulder and smiled up at me. I brushed a bit of hair out of her face and her smile lit up her face. Oh man if only this was real. Mrs T cleared her throat.

"Er when your finished head back to the classroom. And don't mess up my office" she turned on her heel and walked into the hallway. As soon as she was gone Maya let go of my hand and jumped out of the wardrobe.

"I'm really sorry but that was the first thing I thought of" Maya blushed as she spoke, I didn't mind at all though. First thing she thought of... Me being her boyfriend I liked that idea.

We got to the classroom first.

"Really I thought out hiding place was awesome" I exclaimed. Maya laughed.

"So did I. Oh well" we sat back down at our desks and waited. It took just 15 minutes for everyone to be found wow Mrs T was good.

"Right!" She called " we have our winners dun dun duuuun!" We just looked at her weirdly

"Oh well never mind. The winners for the hiding place goes to... Minty, Sam, April and Tobi. I know that is two pairs but they somehow managed to hide in the same place. And the most convincing lie goes to Leo and Maya. Would you like to share your lie with us." I looked at Maya and we both shook our heads.

"No? Then I will." Maya put her head in her hands and I just hit myself on the forehead.

"They claimed to be boyfriend and girlfriend on a 'secret rendezvous' whilst hiding in the wardrobe in my office. I must say it was a bit too convincing. Anyway congratulations in three weeks you get to go to the local mall. Now have a nice evening. Shoo! Oh and Leo" I turned

"Someone always hides in my office."

As we walked out Tobi sauntered up to me.

"I told you man. Lay. Off. The. Flirting. Anyway what did you say?" I looked down.

"I told her that her hair smelt like flowers" Tobi laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me that is an all time low dude." I was now laughing with him.

"Shut up!" And with that we walked to dinner laughing at my sorry attempt at flirting.

**Okay everyone there it is chapter 11. So I am going to go back correct ALL my mistakes and name all the chapters. Chapter 12 will be up before Christmas Day I am telling myself that. **

**Don't give up on me.**

**FictionalBuzz xx**


	12. 12: Yay the mall! Not

**okay so I am quite proud of myself two chapters in one day and yes it's late 10:30 but it's still 2 in one. Anyway dedications this chapter is dedicated to:**

**kiltcladdedreader if she is still reading (fingers crossed)**

**divergentpansycake10 I uploaded as quickly as I could for you **

**and theoneirataxic get well soon and I hope you like it**

**happy reading xx**

Chapter 12

April's PoV

The three weeks before the mall trip went quickly without too much interesting stuff happening. We were all a little sick of Leo obviously flirting with Maya. She did flirt back but way more subtly. Leo's flirting was like he had a neon sign on his head saying 'I'M FLIRTING!' Maya's flirting was more like 'oh look there's a ladybug. Where I can't see it. (Five minutes later) oh there it is'. But I mean won't they just get together already! Speaking about this I kind of have a crush on Tobi. But you didn't see me write that okay?

Moving on. I woke up to the delightfully annoying sounds of Minty typing. I rolled over.

"What are you doing?" I asked accusingly. " For goodness sake it's 7:30 in the bloody morning!"

"Hacking Secret Service" she said nonchalantly not stopping typing. I sat bolt upright.

"Your kidding right?" She shook her head.

"No. Why would I do that? Like I said I am hacking Secret Service." Now I was really confused.

"Why the heck are you doing that?" She looked at me as if to say 'go away I'm busy' she sighed.

"Because they made a spelling mistake." You have got to be kidding me! I thought.

"Seriously why are you hacking secret service?" I asked thinking she was just having a laugh.

"Ugh April listen you idiot. I am hacking Secret Service because they spelt 'majesty' with a 'g' instead of a 'j'." At this I really laughed I mean this is why we are friends.

"Because that is the sole reason we are taught how to hack." I found this hilarious but Minty just shrugged and continued mission 'fix the typo on secret service'. All my laughing woke Maya up.

"Shut up guys" she moaned then rolled over so her face was buried in her pillow. Just like normal. I suddenly had a thought why don't we play a little practical joke on my dear friend Maya. I leant over and poked Minty.

"Play along" I mouthed. She nodded in response.

"Maya" I chirped.

"What?" She grumbled. Her face was still in the pillow which was helpful.

"Leo is here to see you" she sat bolt upright and fumbled around for a her hairbrush. This was really funny watching her try and tame her hair. Minty was just sniggering on her bed. If only the boys could see this.

Little did we know that was exactly what they were doing. (Wow I sound like a storyteller.)

**Sam's PoV**

For some reason Leo and Tobi thought it would be a good idea to plant a camera in the girls room. I thought this was a terrible idea I mean so many things could go wrong like: we would look like stalkers, the girls might notice it, the teachers might find it and what if they started getting dressed... Or undressed. Eventually the others pros outweighed my cons so it was set. I placed the bug in the girls dorm and left. The girls were out running so I had way more time than a genius like myself needed.

When the girls got back we switched off the camera for half an hour to allow them time to get changed and have a shower. When we switched it back on again the girls were in bed chatting about something. I increased the volume. And listened to a snippet of the conversation.

"Okay I admit he is cute and like 100% your type" That would be April.

"I know so that gives me 100% power to say hands off" and Maya.

"Do we _have_ to talk about boys it's a little off putting?" And finally Minty. So they are talking about boys

"Hey guys we have the subjects talking about males I repeat the subjects talking about boys over" I said sounding all mission impossible. They came over and sat on my bed. April began speaking again.

"So tomorrow is the mall which gives us quality time to spend with our best boys!" Maya snorted

"Did you just call them our 'best boys'" Maya spoke in an imitation of April. She nodded.

"Yes Maya it's called sarcasm ever heard of it?"

"Actually I don't think I have?" Maya said... Well sarcastically.

"Ugh not this again" minty groaned. We got bored after this as the girls began to talk about celebs so I shut off the laptop and got ready for bed.

I woke up last to see the boys already up. They were on the laptop chuckling about something.

"What is it?" I asked yawning.

"Minty is hacking Secret Service because they made a typo" Tobi informed me.

"Your joking right?"

"No come look for yourself" I stretched and got out of bed. Sure enough you could (due to the exquisite positing of my camera) see exactly what minty was doing. I looked at the monitor and smiled. I nudged Leo and pointed to Maya. She was asleep with her mouth slightly parted. A piece of hair lying across her face lifting up every time she breathed. I thought it was funny but Leo was literally drooling. Okay she was in a tank top and mini shorts. Tobi then pointed April out to us. Her face had contorted into an evil smile. I turned up the volume up I had a feeling this was going to be good.

"Hey Maya. Leo is here to see you" April sang. Maya shot up her hair almost buzzing with static electricity. She couldn't tame it so she quickly tied it up into a ponytail. She stood up and looked around. Realising he wasn't there Maya turned to April.

"You April Prior are dead!" All of a sudden a buzz came through the speakers. The girls looked around trying to work out where the noise was coming from but I knew. And just to rub it in my face the laptop buzzed with 'battery low'. On the screen the girls all looked shocked when the red warning lights flashed on the camera making the room look like there was a code red.

"Is that an alarm" Minty asked

"No" Maya answered " that is a camera with low battery isn't it boys" she said looking directly into the camera.

"Oh heck we are dead" Leo decided to say the thought we were all thinking.

"I know!" I replied.

"Just you wait boys there is a game us girls enjoy and its a game called revenge" those were Maya's last words before she cracked the screen with a stiletto.

"Where did she get a stiletto?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out"

**April's PoV **

After the boys bugging our room situation we did the amazingly awesome thing called going back to bed. We all went back to sleep until 9 because well that's what we wanted to do. We had to literally drag Maya out of bed though as unfortunately we had to be in the foyer by 10:07. Once we had Maya completely with us (this involved a bucket of water, some deodorant and an extra strong coffee) we started to set up mission 'revenge' what can I say creativity is wasted on us.

"May I suggest the idea of bug their room?"

"April that idea is stupid" this annoyed me Maya always hates my ideas it's like she always thinks she is right. I mean she normally is but that doesn't mean she can do that.

"Fine I suppose you have a better idea?"

" I propose that we use the good 'ole silent treatment but you know glam it up a bit"

"And how do we Glam it up a bit?" Minty added.

Why did we agree to this? Thanks to Maya we were now all dolled had her hair wavy down her back with neutral make up but bold eyeliner. She wore a pair of high waisted shorts and a white spaghetti sleeve tank. She looked (as guys would say) hot. I had my hair in a fishtail plait with a denim tube skirt and a Aztec print off the shoulder top. I had no eyeliner (I hate the stuff or shall I say eye hate the stuff...I'm hilarious) but blue eyeshadow instead. Minty had her fringe clipped back and wore simple denim shorts and a tight fitting purple tee shirt. She had little makeup but a really nice pale pink lipstick that really suited her. Despite all this I felt self conscious. I was going to go to the mall looking like a Barbie doll.

"Soo what's the plan?" Asked Minty pulling at her shorts as if to make them longer.

"We turn up looking drop dead gorgeous and we ignore them. They won't be able to resist so will apologise and delete all the clips that they filmed. Just don't make out with them or anything or they will think we are sluts." She put on her best Miss America accent and said, " let's go shopping!"

After trudging round the mall for two and a half hours we eventually plonked down in the hood court.

"Well that was fun!" I said cheerily.

"Yeah we finally managed to lose those drooling zombies" Minty smirked.

"Actually I think that was just the boys drooling over us" Maya added.

"Now you say that I think your right." We all laughed and for the first time in a month I felt like a normal 15 year old hanging out with her girlfriends in the mall.

"You know I went to the loo like an hour ago. Well when I came out Leo was there and he was like 'Maya we need to talk' and I just walked away hashtag like a boss" we laughed again.

"Maya don't say that again" I added. I looked at the clock two hours before we had to get back to the helicopter. Did I mention we came in a helicopter an actual helicopter hashtag like a... Yeah no.

An hour 45 later we were walking back towards the helicopter arms loaded with bags tired but happy. This had been a great day relaxing with my friends I couldn't wait to get back home and have a swim. Oh yeah Blackthorne have a pool and I bought a new swimsuit. Ha but no that's not what the world wanted was it.

I fell to the floor searing pain running up my arm. I must have fallen but it was so sudden. I tried to sit up but the pain in my wrist was unbearable I think I must have broken it. I lay back down wandering why Minty or Maya hadn't noticed they should have, they were trained to unless...no!

**Okay so so that was the chapter sorry about the cliffy should update before Christmas hopefully and the next chapter will be Minty's PoV. I hoped you liked it.**

**FictionalBuzz xx**


	13. 13: If we were normal

**Okay so hello I'm back. I'm sorry I wanted this up before Christmas but I didn't have the time. I did upload Merry Christmas Annabeth Chase on Christmas day so if you want to read that click on my profile. Can I thank theoneirataxic for the name of this chapter I really was stuck also for the name of chapter four. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 13

Minty's PoV

I saw April fall to the ground beside me before hearing the wail from Maya as she fell to the ground in front of me. Seconds later she was out cold a trickle of blood running from her nose and staining the top of her tank red. April let out a sob but I couldn't do anything I just stood stock still. A punch to my ribs sent me stumbling backwards reality hitting me at the exact same time. I turned and saw a person (the gender was indistinguishable) wearing a balaclava and dressed in black from head to toe, only their eyes were showing. But that didn't reassure me. Their eyes were red, contact lenses of course but that still gave me the shivers. I tried to kick them but they pushed me down and I knew that I had no chance. April shouted my name but someone shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth and she fell back down her eyes rolling backwards into her head. I chocked down a sob. I wasn't a fighter and I wanted to be in as a best condition as I could be, so when the next punch came I fell on the floor and pretended to fall unconscious.

The people who kidnapped us obviously weren't spies. I'm not saying they weren't working for spies I am saying they physically weren't spies. They fell for my trick, I know I didn't think people could be that stupid either, and tied my legs and arms together with elastic bands. So as I have previously stated not spies no way.

I felt myself being dropped onto an extremely hard surface and probably bruised my tailbone, but I didn't make a sound I just let my body fall the way it fell. That just so happened to mean slumped against the wall of something. Still with my eyes closed, I heard two more bumps, two more people hitting the floor. Then I heard footsteps but not for long, four steps, and a louder bang. Metal doors slamming. I listened carefully, in the silence I could make out three people breathing. My own breath was fast but I could hear someone breathing heavily like they were sleeping and someone with shallow breaths... Like they were dying. I opened my eyes, it took a minute for me to get used to the dark but when I did I didn't like what I saw. April was lying next to me unconscious her arm bent at a horrible angle. From what I could see it looked like a dislocated shoulder and a broken hand. Then I looked in front of me and saw Maya lying still her breathing shallow. I took my hand out of the elastic band handcuff and shuffled forwards. I placed a finger on her neck just under her ear and felt for a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief, her breathing was deceiving, her pulse was normal she was just unconscious, very very unconscious. I moved back to my original position and put my hand back in the band then then the van began to move.

**Pros and cons of being in a van for four hours, a list by Minty Jase.**

Pro: Plenty of time to think.

Con: When your an amnesiac, there's not that much to think about.

Pro: Sleep, what can I say sometimes you just gotta nap.

Con: Waking up with concussion due to the bumpy ride.

Pro: Elastic band handcuffs mean you can move around.

Con: Two words. No bathroom.

When the van finally came to a stop I can tell you I was the most restless person pretending to be unconscious in the history of people pretending to be unconscious. The back doors opened and I just wanted to jump out of the van and spin in circles singing 'born free, as free as the grass grows'. But I couldn't do that unless I wanted a tranquilliser dart in my thigh. So I just sat and waited. Arms wrapped around my stomach and my spy reflexes were telling me, kick him, punch him, headbutt him, do anything, but I knew I had to do the complete opposite. So I let myself be flung over his shoulder and frogmarched away. Despite only being for a few seconds it was nice to feel the sun on my skin and I told myself that we will get this feeling again I was sure of it. We were taken into a building and I began to concentrate really hard. We went down two flights of stairs each containing thirteen steps, then we took two lefts one right and a final left. I was, again, unceremoniously dumped on the floor and it hurt even more than the first time as this time it was stone. I opened my eyes which a mistake as there were two of the red eyed ninja people in the...cell?

"Decided to wake up sweetie?" He sneered. "This is your home until we need you?" Need me that didn't sound reassuring.

"What do you _need_ me for?" He smiled menacingly.

"That we can't tell you missy" I put on a brave face and tried to sound steely.

"You can't have me or my friends for anything you jerk!" I snarled. He laughed and it sounded like a dying seal, it would have been funny if we weren't in the situation that we were.

"That isn't your choice I'm afraid. Enjoy your stay" him and his friend walked out slamming the door and locking it behind him.

I slammed my fist against the wall and screamed in frustration.

"Urgh!" Tears streaked down my face but I wasn't sad or scared I was just angry. Do we not just get a break? First amnesia then we get kidnapped can we not just be normal teenagers. I wished we'd just woken up at a normal boys grammar school or something. I decided that I needed to do something so I stood up an walked around. For a cell it was quite luxury, there were three beds with thin blankets, a toilet cubicle and a sink. And a small table with three chairs. At least we wouldn't be staying in a slum.

I lay on one of the beds thinking. Literally thinking so hard it gave me a migraine. Why would a group of random red eyed Ninja people kidnap three teenagers for no obvious reasons. Maya and April had arrived in not very good condition about an hour after myself. Maya was still unconscious when they brought her in but April stumbled in on two feet (looking like she had two left feet). Her face was white as snow and she was shaking. Her lower arm was in a cast. I had asked her what had happened and she had replied with later. Our shopping bags had also been dumped in our cell for who knows what reason so at least we would have a change of clothes. I reckoned it had been about an hour and a half since April came in so I figured I could ask her and get away with my life.

"April what happened?" I turned to face her. She sat up still looking pale but not shaking.

"Whatever they knocked me out with triggered nightmare after nightmare, so when I woke up my body couldn't cope so I was sick...like really sick, I won't go into details." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well then they took me into another room and sorted out my dislocated shoulder. They literally lay me down on a table and pushed my arm. The pain was immense I was crying and they were tormenting me calling me a wuss and a crybaby. They cast my arm up then gave me some painkillers. Then they realised that whilst I was drugged up I was like play dough and they could mould me to think anything...so they told me that Maya had died. I broke down and then I started shaking and I couldn't stop. You know the rest. It was horrible I never ever want to go through that again."

"Oh April!" I gasped. I leant forward and stroked her arm.

"It's okay we'll be fine I'm trying to figure out how we can get out or at least wiggle our way out of whatever they have planned for u.."

"Planned for us?" April interrupted.

"I I I don't know they were talking about having something planned for us" I stopped there because Maya started stirring.

"Urgh" she moaned. April and I stood up and walked over to her. April knelt down next to Maya.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Maya tried to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"My ear hurts" she stated. I was a little shocked as I was expecting something else I mean she had hit her temple which knocked her out so I was not anticipating what she said.

"Well your earring ripped through your ear" Maya looked appalled.

"Really! Are you kidding me!" She sat up but I didn't push her back.

"So how are we going to get out?" I desperately wanted to give her some over complicated escape plan but I couldn't lie so I replied with probably the truest thing I may have ever said.

"I don't know."

**That was the chapter I hope you liked it. Also I noticed I haven't got many reviews so please drop one wether you are a guest or a user. PM me if you want to chat. Thanks a lot **

**FictionalBuzz xx**


	14. 14: It was just the mall

**Sup dudes it's FictionalBuzz again. Now you're probably thinking where in the world were you FB? And I'd live to tell you I was starring in a blockbuster movie or I was travelling the world in a dingy but honestly I have just been uber lazy and haven't written anything. I'm not doing any dedications sorry so on with the story...**

Abby PoV

Okay so the mall probably wasn't my best idea for a prize...I mean the girls aren't properly trained and all but don't teenagers like the mall? And anyway it's just the mall right?

We flew to the mall in a helicopter because I despise the Blackthorne vans with like my life. I had a feeling that the boys had done something to the girls as they were pulling a trick that myself and my sister once did on a Blackthorne exchange...

*Flashback*

_I walked into my dorm to see all my clothes strewn all over the floor. I stood still in the door. I shared the room with my sister and due to our parents we were like extremely tidy. Rachel will blame me of course that's what older sisters do. From behind me I heard a gasp._

_"Abby! What did you do?" I turned and was met with her cold blue stare._

_"Nothing I swear!" I put my hands up in surrender "Rach I came in and it was like this I sister swear" I knew she would believe me after I said this. Sister swear was something we did as children meaning if we broke the promise we would have to do the other persons chores. Rachel sighed._

_"You are so babyish Abigail" I huffed and started picking up my stuff. It only took us a few minutes before we started an inventory count._

_"Err Abs..." I turned and looked at my sister who was blushing madly._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Um I'm kind of missing a bra and um some underwear" I laughed out loud finding this funnier than it actually was then I stopped abruptly._

_"Wait wait wait so am I" as if to answer our unspoken question our door burst open with Matt and Joe dancing into our dorm wearing our undergarments. I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment meanwhile Rachel had pounced onto Matt knocking him to the ground and was ripping her items off him in a rage screaming_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I fell on my bed laughing as the boys scrambled out of our room. Rachel turned and smirked at me._

_"A little girly tantrum goes a long way" she winked at me and we plotted our revenge. For the rest of the term we wore mini skirts and shorts. In our minds it was hilarious as the boys couldn't keep their eyes off us!_

*Flashback over*

I threw my head back laughing like a child. Edward looked at me.

"I was remembering my time at Gallagher" I stated. He grinned at me blue eyes meeting green.

"I bet that was a riot then" he flirted. His British accent covering every word. I chuckled

"You know your hot when your accent comes through" I leant forwards and kissed him for thirteen seconds before someone cleared their throat.

"Cough cough teacher PDA gross!" Leo laughed. I turned around.

"Oi we've landed get out" Leo jumped out the helicopter

"Don't worry miss I'm already leaving" he and the boys sprinted off towards the mall trying desperately to catch up with the girls who were already disappearing in the distance.

I turned to my husband who had taken off his flying headgear making his wavy black hair stick up in all the right places.

"You ready to do some shopping?" I asked cheerily (sarcasm of course)

"I could use some persuasion" he winked.

"I'll give it a try then"

Four hours fifty three minutes, eight bags and two hundred and thirty four dollars later we were back at the helicopter waiting for the students.

"That was torture" Edward groaned, head against the black metal eyes closed. I smirked.

"Actually I think it was quite fun" he looked at me and snorted.

"You may have to persuade me into believing you" he sent a grin my way.

"I'd love to really but it looks like we'll be getting company." I stoked off swaying my hips and jumped into the passenger seat

"I hate you" he murmured making me laugh. The boys jumped into the back of the aircraft with their very few bags and started talking quietly.

At five past five we all got a bit restless.

"They are spoke in training tardiness is unacceptable" Townsend grumbled. I put my arm on his

"Teenage girls. They are also teenage girls" I told him hoping by living with me he had got the idea of girls.

"Very hot teenage girls" someone said from behind me. I turned and gave the boys a 'look'.

At half past five I jumped out of the helicopter and headed in search of the girls. You probably think it's impossible to find three teenagers in a huge mall but CIA perk I can quite literally walk into control rooms without asking or anything.

I rapped on the door to the 'watch room'. A stern woman about fifty years old opened the door and looked at me through her rimless glasses.

"May I help you miss" she asked looking down her nose at me.

"Agent Abigail Townsend CIA I demand to view all of your CCTV cameras" I said flashing my badge. She stepped aside gesturing into the dark room.

"Then by all come inside agent Townsend"

I sat at a table scanning all the screens. I couldn't see tall April, blonde Maya or skincare advert Minty but something did catch my eye. A blue van breaking the speed limit spun off towards the back of the mall. I turned to the glasses woman and read her name tag.

"Angie take camera six back fourth five minutes and put it on time lapse" she nodded and ran off but despite the situation I couldn't help but feel superior. Angie brought over a tablet with the video.

I watched and rewatched the tape many times but couldn't get over what I was seeing.

"It was just he mall" I whispered to no one on particular a tear rolling down my face. I put my hand to my ear and switched on my comms unit.

"Take the boys back Ed. I'll call a taxi on my own. Over" I wiped another tear away.

"Okay" was all I heard on the other end. I took one last sigh and walked out.

-Page Break-

"Juniors we will be interrogating you to find out who was responsible for turning the suits of armour into animatronics in your dorm corridor. Eighth grade your detentions will be taking place in the labs indefinitely due to err... Difficulties. Seventh graders I have been asked by Mr Omaen to tell you that circuits will take place every day this week rain or shine" everyone in the school groaned at these announcements I obviously wasn't going to help then.

"Mrs Townsend has some grave news so will everyone stop grumbling and listen" Ed gestured for me to take my place. I stood and wiped my palms on my jeans.

"I'm terribly sorry to dampen everyone's spirits" I realised this was a crap start but I continued anyway. " but I am here to report that Agents Spell, Jase and Prior or Maya, Minty and April are MIA. A search party will be sent out in four days" and with that I let the news settle and ran back to my office.

**okay so there it was I hope you liked it. That was just a filler/link chapter so it wasn't much I will try and update weekly but it depends. Please drop a review I love reading them.**

**see ya,**

**FictionalBuzz xx**


End file.
